Poncy
Poncy is a Male Inkling, and the inksona of a small youtuber of the same name. He's one of the few Pseudo-Agents of the Inkopolitan community. Appearance He is a Red Inkling with Brown eyes and the Slick Hairstyle. He wears a replica of the Hero Suit (SP2). Personality He is a simple inkling who likes simple things, he likes to do what he loves: play games/video games, fight strong people, spend time with friends, eat good food and testing/using weapons of every type. He is a quiet and calm guy, who is always patient and inclusive with everyone. (maybe too much.) But it's better to avoid provoking him, since...if you do...you better hope there is an hospital nearby...unless you have magic. He is a good listener and he loves helping other people, especially his friends. He's a good chef and he loves food almost as much as eating it. He also loves protecting people from danger, in fact he's always ready to defend and protect everyone, even if prided by fear. Backstory (Inksona) 20 years ago... An octoling who was walking on the sea heard the cry of a baby. Then, she noticed a basket floating ashore. She looked inside it and found a little red inkling baby, who was still crying. As soon as she took him in her arms the baby stopped crying. Moments later, it started to laugh happily, growing a smile on the octoling. She decided to look for anything else in the basket and found nothing more than a small wet paper sheet with writing that read: "Poncy" She decided to name the baby according to what the paper sheet read. The octoling decided to take it home and adopt it. During his childhood years, Poncy grew up around Octarian company. Suprisingly, many quickly accepted him (with varying motives). However, not everyone (including Octavio himself) liked the idea of having an inkling among their people, as they were still in denial after their defeat in the Great Turf War. For this reason he was constantly bullied (and even survived assasination attempts), but those who supported and defended him understood that he needed to help the weakest, and that as long as his frends were there for him nothing could stop him. Over time Poncy grew up together with fellow Octolings who'd help him no matter what. He also partook in occasional missions to earn money for his adoptive family during his adolescence. But as time passed, Poncy's adoptive mother began to see his strength and independence, so she decided that once he turned 18, it would be time for him to leave the nest and move to Inkopolis. However, revolts against Octavio's rule made her take the decision early. Backstory (Inksona - Part 2) Having been sent to Inkopolis, he asked around for Marie, continuing to do so until he ended up in Octo Valley, where he met her cousin Callie and subsquently, Captain Cuttlefish himself. Poncy asked Marie if she could train him. Marie hesitantly accepted at first. But after testing him she realized that he had potential for....something. With DJ Octavio defeated, Callie began to focus on her life as a pop star. Cuttlefish and Agent 3 left for another mission, leaving Poncy and Marie alone to continue with his training. During the events of Octo Canyon, Poncy was named Agent Red (due to his ink color and the fact that Red was the way Marie always called him) and sent to retrieve the zapfish once again (along with Agent 4). After defeating DJ Octavio again and rescuing Callie, Agent 4 and Poncy have since become great friends. Poncy then decided to make her mother proud by finding as many octolings willing to spend a new life on the surface (and find the peace lost more than 50 years ago) as possible. His mother then knew from that day he really could restore peace between the two species by doing his best. He is now an inkling... ...with the heart of an Octoling. Abilities Aside from Water Immunity and Physical Strength derived from years of workout, he has no special abilities. Weaknesses He has no special weaknesses. Friends * * * * * * * * * * * * Enemies * * * * * * * * * * * Frenemies * * * * Likes * Video Games * Swimming * Relaxing Underwater * Bathing * Cooking Food * Eating Food Dislikes * * * * * * Trivia * Due to WindowsHyperstar1000/Texion only considering the Official Squidbeak Agents canon, he is classified as a Pseudo-Agent (along with a few others). * * * * * Category:Inklings Category:Red Category:Pseudo-Agents